This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to 991293 filed in Finland on Jun. 7, 1999; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an air output unit in connection with a tempering station in a tempering plant or facility for glass panels, comprising air output equipment which typically includes two fans and possibly a compressor with its compressed-air tank, as well as walls, a roof, and a floor enclosing the air output unit and constituting an equipment bay or a fan room for the air output unit, the air output equipment being isolated from its ambience when accommodated therein.
The invention relates also to a method for manufacturing an air output unit in connection with a tempering station in a tempering plant for glass panels, said method comprising the accommodation, installation, and mounting of air output equipment, including typically two fans and possibly a compressor with its compressed-air tank, in an equipment bay for the air output unit, which is enclosed by walls, a roof, and a floor for the air output unit.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing depicts a typical prior art, including fans 4 installed in a fan room 3 which is built alongside a tempering plant. The tempering plant comprises a heating furnace 1 for glass panels, and a tempering station 2 for blasting tempering air to the opposite surfaces of a glass panel for high-speed chilling.
The fan rooms in connection with prior art tempering plants are immobile buildings or structures which are set up by whoever has ordered the plant.
The shipping of air output equipment, such as fans and compressor equipment, is handled as container transport, the equipment being loaded in shipping containers and, after the haul, being unloaded from the shipping containers and being placed and set up in a fan room. A separate fan room is necessary e.g. for the reasons of sound insulation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved air output unit, wherein the air output equipment and the fan room are integrated in a novel fashion for a substantial reduction of workload involved in shipping and installation and, on the other hand, for easier layout revisions at the working site.
This object will be achieved by means of an air output unit of the invention on the basis of the characterizing features set forth in the annexed claim 1. The object will be respectively achieved by means of a method of claim 9 for manufacturing an air output unit.